Highend Master Model
Kotobukiya's "Highend Master Model" (officially abbreviated as HMM) series is an ongoing model line consisting of Zoids and Customize Part kits. A joint effort between Kotobukiya and Takara-Tomy, it features highly detailed, pose-able injection-model kits. There is no unique backstory for the line; information recycled from previous medias about the series' Zoids are included in the instruction manuals. Overview Although there were no actual factions when the HMM series started, later model releases reflect the traditional Helic Republic "RZ" and Guylos Empire "EZ" abbreviations seen in earlier lines. Beyond the standard color versions of Takara-Tomy models, Kotobukiya released unique, character-based Zoids from the Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: New Century animes which had previously been unavailable as standard kits. Kotobukiya also produced Zoid variants of their own design including Molga AA and Molga Carrier and the RAMAR Shield Liger. Kotobukiya made Customize Parts for the HMM kits. These were recolored component pieces for specific Zoids. At first these were available only through special orders and contest prize give-aways, produced in limited numbers. Later, many of the Customize Parts would be mass-released. In addition, there were HMM CAS. This line consisted of the three Liger Zero's different armor systems seen in the New Century anime. The base zoid is not included, only the CAS. Zoids Helic Republic * HMM-001 RPZ-03 Shield Liger (November 2006) * Limited-001 RPZ-03DS Desert Liger (February 2007) * HMM-002 RHI-3 Command Wolf (June 2007) * HMM-002 RHI-3 Command Wolf Repackage Ver. (March 2016) * Limited-002 Zi-024 Command Wolf Irvine Custom (June 2009) * Limited-002 Zi-024 Command Wolf Irvine Custom Repackege Ver. (May 2015) * HMM-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger (November 2007) * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Leon Ver. (September 2008) * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Leon Ver. Renewal Ver. (October 2014) * HMM-005 RPZ-07-II Shield Liger MK-II (March 2008) * HMM-007 RZ-042 Command Wolf AC (July 2008) * HMM-011 RMZ-027 Cannon Tortoise (March 2009) * HMM-013 RZ-030 Gun Sniper (October 2009) * HMM-014 RZ-013 Buster Tortoise (November 2009) * Limited-016 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Bang Ver. (December 2009) * Limited-016 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB (February 2020) * HMM-018 RZ-30 Gun Sniper Naomi with CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit (March 2010) * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger Mirage AB (August 2010) * HMM-022 RZ-041 Liger Zero (November 2010) * HMM-022 RZ-041 Liger Zero Marking Plus Ver. (April 2019) * Limited HMM-023 RZ-042 Command Wolf LC & AC Barad Ver. (December 2010) * HMM-024 RZ-030 Gun Sniper Leena Special (March 2011) * HMM-025 RZ-010 Pteras Bomber Jamie Ver. (May 2011) * HMM-026 RZ-041 Liger Zero Schneider (June 2011) * HMM-026 RZ-041 Liger Zero Schneider Marking Plus Ver. (May 2019) * Limited-001 Shield Liger Ramar Special (July 2011) no designation number given. * HMM-028 RZ-014 Godos (November 2011) * HMM-029 RZ-007 Shield Liger Bang Ver (December 2011) * HMM-030 RZ-041 Liger Zero Jager (February 2012) * HMM-030 RZ-041 Liger Zero Jager Marking Plus Ver. (May 2019) * HMM-032 RZ-041 Liger Zero Panzer (July 2012) * HMM-032 RZ-041 Liger Zero Panzer Marking Plus Ver. (May 2019) * HMM-034 RZ-046 Shadow Fox (October 2012) * HMM-034 RZ-046 Fire Fox (October 2013) * HMM-036 RZ-031 Dibison Thoma Ver. (December 2012) * HMM-Limited Blade Liger 2013 Blu-ray Box Limited Ver. (August 2013) * HMM-040 RBOZ-003 Gojulas (December 2013) * HMM-Limited Liger Zero 2014 Blu-ray Box Limited Ver. (August 2014) * HMM-043 Gojulas The Ogre (December 2016) (No designation number given) * HMM-044 RZ-029 Storm Sworder (November 2017) * Limited-044 RZ-029 Storm Sworder Ala Barone Ver. (December 2017) (Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * RZ-030 Gun Sniper Bone Color Ver. (July 2019) (Dinosaur Expo 2019 Exclusive and later Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * HMM-046 RZ-007 Shield Liger DCS-J (November 2019) * Limited-043 RZ-001 Gojulas Gunner (November 2019) (Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * HMM-047 RMZ-11 Godos Old Republic Specification Type (January 2020) Guylos & Zenebas Empire * Limited-002 EHI-3 Command Wolf LC Zenebas Empire Ver. (July 2007) * HMM-004 EZ-026 Geno Saurer (December 2007) * HMM-004 EZ-026 Geno Saurer Repackage Ver. (March 2020) * HMM-006 EZ-016 Saber Tiger (June 2008) * HMM-006 EZ-016 Saber Tiger Marking Plus Ver. (December 2019) * HMM-008 EMZ-015 Molga and Molga Cannonry (August 2008) * HMM-009 EZ-016 Saber Tiger Schwalz Ver. (January 2009) * HMM-010 EZ-034 Geno Breaker (February 2009) * HMM-012 EMZ-15 Molga AA (Anti-Air) & Molga Carrier (September 2009) * HMM-015 EZ-015 Iron Kong (December 2009) * HMM-017 EZ-004 Red Horn (February 2010) * HMM-019 EPZ-003 Great Saber (May 2010) * HMM-019 EPZ-003 Great Saber Marking Plus Ver. (April 2020) * HMM-020 EZ-035 Lightning Saix (July 2010) * HMM-021 DPZ-10 Dark Horn (September 2010) * Limited-019 EZ-016 Saber Tiger Gold (February 2011) * HMM-027 EZ-026 Geno Saurer Raven Ver. (August 2011) * HMM-031 DPZ-10 Dark Horn (Harry Champ) Ver. (April 2012) * HMM-033 EZ-049 Berserk Führer (August 2012) * HMM-033 EZ-049 Berserk Fuhrer Repackage Ver. (June 2019) * HMM-035 EZ-034 Geno Breaker Raven Ver. (November 2012) * Limited-020 EZ-035 Lightning Saix Irvine Ver. (February 2013) * HMM-037 EZ-026 Psycho Geno Saurer (April 2013) * HMM-038 EZ-015 Iron Kong Schwarz Ver. (June 2013) * HMM-039 EZ-017 Iguan (September 2013) * HMM-041 EZ-036 Death Stinger (December 2015) * Limited-041 EZ-036 Death Stinger Hiltz Ver. (December 2015) (Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * HMM-042 Iron Kong PK (Agust 2016) (No designation number given) * Limited-022 EZ-054 Liger Zero Empire Ver. (July 2017) (Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * HMM-045 EZ-049 Sturm Tyrann (March 2018) * Limited-045 EZ-049 Sturm Tyrann Berserk Unit Set (March 2018) (Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * EZ-026 Geno Saurer Bone Color Ver. (July 2019) (Dinosaur Expo 2019 Exclusive and later Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive) * HMM-048 EZ-015 Iron Kong Yeti (June 2020) HMM Zoids Customize Parts *HMM CP-001: Shield Liger Gold Chrome Fangs and Smokey Canopy (Limited to 200 during initial launch. Later mass released) *HMM CP-002: Command Wolf Gold Chrome Paws and Clear Canopy *HMM CP-003: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Paws *HMM CP-004: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Laser Blades, Gold Chrome Fangs, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-005: Genosaurer Red Eye and Silver Chrome Fangs *HMM CP-006: Genosaurer Red Chrome Exhaust Fins *HMM CP-007: Saber Tiger Silver Chrome Fangs, Silver Chrome Paws, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-008: Genobreaker Silver Chrome X-Breakers/Geno-Blades *HMM CP-009: Joint Cap Set (Large) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-010: Joint Cap Set (Small) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-011: Shield Liger Holotech Shields *HMM CP-012: Joint Cap Set (Large) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-013: Joint Cap Set (Small) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-014: Gun Sniper Gold Chrome Multi Blade Antenna, Gold Chrome Bite Fang and Gold Chrome Multi Cover Pack *HMM CP-015: Gold and Silver Chrome Pilot Set *HMM CP-016: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Bite Fangs, Silver Chrome Leg Joints, and Silver Chrome Interior Cockpit and Gun *HMM CP-017: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Strike Claws *HMM CP-018: Liger Zero Gold & Silver Chrome Claws & Gold Chrome Teeth *HMM CP-019: Liger Zero Red Chrome Caps *HMM CP-020: Liger Zero Variant Armor (Pearly White) *HMM CP-021: Liger Zero Schneider Silver Chrome Blades (Convention Limited) *HMM CP-022: Old Republican Pteras Armor (Limited) *HMM CP-023: Double Beam Cannon *HMM CP-024: Liger Zero Customize Plating Parts Set *HMM CP-025: Berserk Fury Customize Plating Parts Set *HMM CP-026: Geno Breaker Raven Ver. Customize Plating Parts Set *HMM CP-027: Shadow Fox & Fire Fox Plating Parts Set *Beam Gatling Set (August 2015) *Gojulas Cannon Set (December 2016) Kotobukiya Direct Exclusive Parts *HMM Liger Zero Claws & Teeth: mail-in order kit including parts for HMM Liger Zero colored a darker gold than the standard version and the frame parts for the claws colored to silver rather than blue. *Iron Kong Missile Launcher: mail-in order kit including stand alone weapon for the HMM Iron Kong. Slightly different color from the HMM Iron Kong's parts. *Gojulas New Armor set: Pre-order benefit. Included an orange canopy and silver-grey colored armor to create the NJR Gojulas. HMM CAS *HMM-026 CAS: Liger Zero Schneider Unit (June 2011) *HMM-030 CAS: Liger Zero Jager Unit (February 2012) *HMM-032 CAS: Liger Zero Panzer Unit (July 2012) *HMM-Limited Liger Zero Changing Armor System Set Clear Ver. of the three previously released CAS. Includes one un-armored clear Liger Zero base body. (August 2014) (No designation number given) Kotobukiya Shop Exclusive *HMM-045 CAS: Berserk Fuhrer Sturm Unit (March 2018) Contest Prize Four prize Zoids were released during the first line of HMM Zoids. These included a silver chrome Liger Zero, Crystal Clear Iguan, Crystal Clear Godos and Clear Color Berserk Furher. External links Official Sites *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids Blog *TakaraTomy's Zoids Page *Model reviews including instruction scans Category:Zoids releases Category:HMM